Military Clearance Act
The Military Clearances Act An act to standardize clearances pertaining to military related information, investigation and movements across military regiments, guard units, and other forces of Stormwind. AUTHOR: Lady Evelynn Greene, Countess of Greenewich SPONSORS: Lord Alverdo Seth Blackmoore, Marquis of Shalewind; 1 Basic Levels of Clearances # A Level 1 clearance allows that soldier, or guardsmen access to basic information necessary to complete his or her duties in that position. Access to House documents or documents pertaining to overall military movements is restricted to only those that are readily available to the public. # A Level 2 clearance allows that soldier, or guardsmen access to more detailed information required to not only complete his or her own duties, but to allow for coordination with other units working toward the same goal. Access to House documents or documents pertaining to overall military movements is granted to include anything pertaining to his or her present work that will aid in completion of his or her given mission. # A Level 3 clearance allows that soldier, or guardsmen access to non-classified information that is deemed restricted from public, non-military access. This includes the movements of military units within relevant regions to that individual, movements in regions within which they will be working, and access to previous military investigation of matters pertaining to that area. # A Level 4 clearance allows that soldier, or guardsmen access to classified or top-secret information pertaining to the military movements within the Kingdom and regarding any current war effort, as well as access to information pertaining to previous or current investigation, assuming it pertains to military movements only and potential war related threats, unless that investigation will be compromised by such access and has not yet been completed or closed. This does not include criminal investigations within the city. 2 On Granting Clearances # Clearance level will be granted by the head of that branch, regiment, division, or unit as they see fit. # Level 4 clearances will automatically be granted to those holding the Lord High Marshal and Lord High Constable seats. # The presiding liege of a region will have level 4 clearance pertaining only to their specific region, or movements that will directly impact their region. 3 Exceptions to Standardized Clearances # Individuals may be granted temporary clearances for the purpose of completing a given task or mission, with written explanation from the military official presiding over their branch, regiment, division, or unit. All documents provided for this purpose should be documented and validated through that military official by way of written word. # Releasing restricted or classified information for the purpose of court proceedings or public release must be approved by the military official presiding over the issue at hand. 4 On Withholding Information or Documents # Information or documents pertaining to military movements may only be withheld from someone holding the appropriate clearances for the requested information if there is concern that releasing such would create a risk to the Kingdom, her colonies, or her allies. 5 On Stormwind Intelligence # As SI:7 exists solely under the discretion of His Majesty, this act shall not alter the agency’s functionality, access or procedures in any way and will continue to be handled internally at the discretion of their heads and/or His Majesty. 6 Short Title and Commencement # The short title of this act shall be “The Military Clearances Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles